militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
934th Airlift Wing
in 2007]] The 934th Airlift Wing (934 AW) is a wing of the United States Air Force based out of the Minneapolis-St Paul Joint Air Reserve Station, Minnesota. Mission The wing’s mission is to fly C-130 H3 cargo aircraft, both airdropping and airlanding cargo and people. Aeromedical evacuation of patients within the theater of operations is another facet of the mission. The 934th Airlift Wing supports the Air Force mission on a daily basis, providing airlift both in the United States and around the world. Units * 934th Operations Group (934 OG) : 96th Airlift Squadron (96 AS) * 934th Maintenance Group (934 MXG) * 934th Mission Support Group (934 MSG) * 934th Aeromedical Staging Squadron (934 ASTS) ''' History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the '''934th Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The group was one of three C-119 groups assigned to the 4400th TCW in 1963, along with the 933d Troop Carrier Group, at Billy Mitchell Field, Wisconsin. In 1970, the group was re-equipped with the C-130 Hercules. The group has provided worldwide airlift and airdrops of passengers and materiel since 1963. It has also periodically deployed to Panama, and later Puerto Rico, to fly cargo and personnel throughout Central and South America since 1979. Upgraded to a Wing in 1994, it has deployed personnel and aircraft to participate in allied operations in the Persian Gulf area and the Balkans in 1990 and later. It has also participated in numerous joint airborne training exercises and humanitarian airlifts. Lineage * Established as 934th Troop Carrier Group, Medium'''9, and activated, on 15 Jan 1963 : Organized in the Reserve on 11 Feb 1963 : Re-designated: '''934th Tactical Airlift Group on 1 Jul 1967 : Re-designated: 934th Airlift Group on 1 Feb 1992 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 1 Oct 1994 : Re-designated: '934th Airlift Wing'9 on 1 Oct 1994. Assignments * Continental Air Command, 15 Jan 1963 * 440th Troop Carrier (later, 440th Tactical Airlift) Wing, 11 Feb 1963 * 442d Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 Apr 1978 * 433d Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 Oct 1981 * 302d Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 Apr 1985 * 403d Tactical Airlift (later, 403d Airlift) Wing, 31 Dec 1987 * 302d Airlift Wing, 1 Aug 1992 * Tenth Air Force, 1 Oct 1994 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 Apr 1997–Present Components * 934th Operations Group: 1 Aug 1992–Present * 96th Tactical Airlift Squadron: 11 Feb 1963-1 Aug 1992. Stations * Minneapolis-St Paul Intl Aprt (later, Minneapolis-St Paul IAP-Air Reserve Station), Minnesota, 11 Feb 1963–Present Aircraft *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1963–1970) *C-130 Hercules (1970 – Present) References * Minneapolis-St. Paul Air Reserve Station Home Page * Air Force Historical Research Agency Category:Military units and formations in Minnesota Airlift 0934 Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 0934 Troop Carrier